Pottery Artifacts
Pottery Artifacts are artifacts used to boost your economy. They also boost Own Defensive Buildings. The Artifacts are crafted, displayed and empowered at the Museum. Benefits Benefits are random for each artifact, starting at either 1%, 6% or 11% (they can be upgraded) Resources * Gold from Gold Mines * Food from Fruit Trees * All Resources from Hunting * Gold from Caravans * Oil from Oil Wells * Vault Capacity * Vault Interest * Forest Expansion Cost Refund * Library Tech Food Cost * Library Tech Oil Cost (6.5 update) Own Base Defense Hitpoints (6.5 update) * Tower Hitpoints * Catapult Hitpoints * Anti-Tank Gun Hitpoints * Redoubt Hitpoints * Sniper Tower Hitpoints * Air Defense Hitpoints * Missile Silo Hitpoints Own Base Defense Damage (6.5 update) * Tower Damage * Catapult Damage * Anti-Tank Gun Damage * Redoubt Damage * Sniper Tower Damage * Air Defense Damage * Missile Silo Damage List of Pottery Artifacts Europe Pot |-| Level 1= Hallstatt Pot Considered the first Celts, the Hallstatt culture stretched across Central and Western Europe in the late Bronze and early Iron Age, roughly 1200-450 BCE. Its name derives from an Austrian town containing rich burial sites from the period. Hallstatt elites lived in hillforts and prospered by trading salt. They were succeeded by the advanced La Tene people, another politically disunified but extensive Celtic culture. Brennus' Hallstatt Pot Brennus was the chief of the Senones, a Gallic tribe who sacked Rome in 390 BCE. He had defeated the Romans so easily at the Allia River that he suspected a trap. When they complained he was using false weights to measure out their tribute, he threw his sword on the scales and said, 'Woe to the conquered!' Considered the first Celts, the Hallstatt culture stretched across Central and Western Europe in the late Bronze and early Iron Age, roughly 1200-450 BCE. Its name derives from an Austrian town containing rich burial sites from the period. Hallstatt elites lived in hillforts and prospered by trading salt. They were succeeded by the advanced La Tene people, another politically disunified but extensive Celtic culture. Vase (Greek) |-| Level 1= |-| Level 2= Krater Vase The krater was an enormous vase for mixing beverages in large quantities at classical Greek aristocratic parties called symposia. It was too heavy to lift and drink from directly, so it was used more like a cask from which servants would fill smaller pitchers. In addition to its social use, the krater could also hold libation for sacred ceremonies. Plato's Vase As Socrates' student and Aristotle's teacher, Plato was the central link between the three greatest ancient Greek philosophers. Platonic thought, recorded in his dialogues, has formed the foundation for much of Western science and theology. He wrote about politics, ethics, the nature of reality, and more. The krater was an enormous vase for mixing beverages in large quantities at classical Greek aristocratic parties called symposia. It was too heavy to lift and drink from directly, so it was used more like a cask from which servants would fill smaller pitchers. In addition to its social use, the krater could also hold libations for sacred ceremonies. Heater |-| Level 1= Authepsa Heater Romans employed a vessel called the authepsa to keep water hot. One modern descendant is the samovar, which is used for making tea in Russia and elsewhere. As tea was not known in Europe until the Age of Exploration, Romans instead enjoyed a mixture of hot water and spices known as calda or calida. Maecenas’ Heater Gaius Maecenas was perhaps Augustus' closest adviser. While his excellent statesmanship was critical to the empire, Maecenas is best remembered for his patronage of young poets like Virgil and Horace. He encouraged his proteges to glorify the emperor and the Roman state, a project exemplified by the Aeneid. Romans employed a vessel called the authepsa to keep water hot. One modern descendant is the samovar, which is used for making tea in Russia and elsewhere. As tea was not known in Europe until the Age of Exploration, Romans instead enjoyed a mixture of hot water and spices known as calda or calida. Jug |-| Level 1= |-| Level 2= Bartmann Jug The Barmann or 'bearded man' jug was a type of German stoneware manufactured in the Rhineland from the 16th to the 18th century. Characteristic features include the namesake bearded face, acanthus leaves , and circular medallions resembling Roman coins. Their wide popularity mad the jugs a valuable export product. They were shipped to markets all over the world, from England to America and Australia. Wallenstein's Bartmann Jug Albrecht von Wallenstein was a Bohemian (Czech) noble who commanded the armies of the Holy Roman Empire in the Thirty Years War. For his successes he was named Duke of Pomerania, which led him to begin negotiating for peace in his own right. This backroom double-dealing soon led to his assassination. The Barmann or 'bearded man' jug was a type of German stoneware manufactured in the Rhineland from the 16th to the 18th century. Characteristic features include the namesake bearded face, acanthus leaves , and circular medallions resembling Roman coins. Their wide popularity mad the jugs a valuable export product. They were shipped to markets all over the world, from England to America and Australia. Asia Vase (China) |-| Level 1= |-| Level 2= Ming Vase Though China had been producing porcelain for centuries, Ming curiosity in the outside world led to the importation of new techniques, designs, and materials from the Middle East. The ceramics industry flourished, especially in the southeastern town of Jingdezhen. The new blue and white style later became extraordinarily popular in Europe. Now, the Ming vase is an iconic archetype of taste and luxury. The Yongle Emperor's Vase The Yongle Emperor brought Ming China to its zenith. He built the Forbidden City in Beijing and moved the capital there from Nanjing. Under his oversight, the porcelain Tower was designed, the monumental Yongle Encyclopedia was completed, and the admiral Zheng He began his famous treasure voyages. Though China had been producing porcelain for centuries, Ming curiosity in the outside world led to the importation of new techniques, designs, and materials from the Middle East. The ceramics industry flourished, especially in the southeastern town of Jingdezhen. The new blue and white style later became extraordinarily popular in Europe. Now, the Ming vase is an iconic archetype of taste and luxury. Pitcher |-| Level 1= Celadon Dragon Pitcher The green pottery known as celadon was first produced in China, but it was perfected by Korean artisans during the Goryeo Dynasty. Their major innovation was the technique of engraving elaborate inlays below the glaze. The early Joseon Dynasty saw the development of new ceramic styles in Korea: elegant white porcelain and a practical evolution of celadon known as buncheong ware. Taejo of Goryeo's Pitcher After the collapse of Silla, Wang Geon reunified the Korean peninsula under the new state of Goryeo Drawing from Buddhism, Confucianism, and indigenous Korean religion, he started a stable dynasty that lasted for nearly five centuries. He was given the posthumous name Taejo, meaning 'Great Founder'. The green pottery known as celadon was first produced in China, but it was perfected by Korean artisans during the Goryeo Dynasty. Their major innovation was the technique of engraving elaborate inlays below the glaze. The early Joseon Dynasty saw the development of new ceramic styles in Korea: elegant white porcelain and a practical evolution of celadon known as buncheong ware. Africa 'Bamileke Pottery' |-| Level 1= |-| Level 2= The Bamileke people of Cameroon are mainly farmers, choosing to grow yams, maize, and peanuts as staple crops. Men help clear the land, but women are mainly responsible for the planting and harvesting. Their homeland has extensive trading networks and the Bamileke people create and sell pottery much like this artifact. Gourd |-| Level 1= Nupe Gourd The Nupe people are located in central and northern Nigeria. They create a lot of pottery and also use and paint calabash gourds that act as utensils or containers. Nupe people practice scarification to display the family they belong to or for spiritual protection. Some of the tribal scars are purely for adornment. King Tsaode's Gourd The Kingdom of Nupe was founded by King Tsoede, according to legend. Tsoede was the son of a Nupe woman and the king of a neighboring tribe, the Igala. After his birth, he was left to live with his mother until he was tributed to an Igala household, where he was recognized by his father. His father brought him into his household and elevated him to a prince. Tsoede soon became his father’s favorite and was in line to inherit the kingdom after his father’s death, but was betrayed by his half-brothers. He had to flee back to his homeland, where he established the Kingdom of Nupe in the 15th century. The Nupe people are located in central and northern Nigeria. They create a lot of pottery and also use and paint calabash gourds that act as utensils or containers. Nupe people practice scarification to display the family they belong to or for spiritual protection. Some of the tribal scars are purely for adornment. America 'Dog' |-| Level 1= |-| Level 2= 'Dancing Dog' Dogs hold a great significance to the Aztec people. The Aztec god Xolotl was depicted as a monstrous dog who would protect and guide the sun as it journeyed through the underworld each night. Dogs were domesticated by the Aztec people and were used in many common activities such as religious rituals, as hunting dogs, and as a food source. Dogs were often buried alongside nobles so they might help guide them into the afterlife. 'Acamapichtli's Dancing Dog' Acamapichtli was the first ruler of the Aztec Empire. Both his father and mother were nobility from different regions of 14th century Mexico. This made Acamapichtli an excellent candidate when the Mexica elders were searching for someone to appoint as their ruler. Acamapichtli was appointed as the first Tlatoani at the age of 20, and ruled for 19 years until his death. Dogs hold a great significance to the Aztec people. The Aztec god Xolotl was depicted as a monstrous dog who would protect and guide the sun as it journeyed through the underworld each night. Dogs were domesticated by the Aztec people and were used in many common activities such as religious rituals, as hunting dogs, and as a food source. Dogs were often buried alongside nobles so they might help guide them into the afterlife. 'Vessel' |-| Level 1= 'Tlaloc Vessel' Tlaloc was an Aztec god of rain and agricultural fertility. Tlaloc was one of the most important deities of the Aztec people and had half of the Templo Mayor, the main temple in the Aztec capital city, dedicated to his worship. Statues, masks, and water carrying vessels, all depicting Tlaloc, were buried beneath the temple to appease him and bring good fortune to the city. 'Itzcoatl's Tlaloc Vessel' Itzcoatl was the fourth ruler of the Aztec Empire. During his reign he forged the Aztec Triple Alliance between his home city of Tenochtitlan and tow other tribal cities, although he quickly assumed control over the other territories. Itzcoatl is remembered primarily for expanding this empires's territory and for helping to establish a formalized religious and governmental hierarchy that lasted for generations after his passing. Tlaloc was an Aztec god of rain and agricultural fertility. Tlaloc was one of the most important deities of the Aztec people and had half of the Templo Mayor, the main temple in the Aztec capital city, dedicated to his worship. Statues, masks, and water carrying vessels, all depicting Tlaloc, were buried beneath the temple to appease him and bring good fortune to the city. Category:Artifact Category:Museum